1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board game devices and particularly to device in which a plurality of sliding elements must be positioned in predetermined locations by sliding the elements relative to each other.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board game devices which involve a plurality of rectangular elements retained in a frame for relative sliding movement relative to the frame and to each of the other elements to position the randomly arranged elements in the order determined by indicia on the outward face are well known. These games normally involve a plurality of numbered elements with one element missing to enable relative movement so that the elements can be slid around the game board until they are arranged in order of increasing numerical indicia.
In addition, electrically operated games with electrical means for indicating a selected board playing position are also well known. Indicative of such games are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,185,832, 4,006,903, 3,863,931, 3,844,567, 3,778,063 3,376,041, 3,367,663, 3,690,665, 3,194,560, 3,152,805 and 3,145,993.